Kingslayer Files
Kingslayer Files are the collectable intel found across the entire Bolivian map in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. These files contain intel about friendly and hostile people, events, etc., that were in apart of the Kingslayer Operation. They can be found in the form of audio and video logs, along with picture evidence and urban legends. Every Kingslayer File, along with their details, can be found sorted by province and their Buchons listed below. El Sueño - Leader *'Video' - El Sueño introduces the Santa Blanca Drug Cartel. **'Transcript:' *'Bowman Briefing' - Karen's briefing to the Ghosts. **'Transcript:' Itacua Buchon: La Yuri & El Polito *'Bowman Briefing' - "La Yuri & El Polito" - Medically Trained. Crazy in love. Torturers. **'Transcript:' There were 4 people in the room the night DEA Agent Ricky Sandoval was murdered. El Sueño, the head of the Santa Blanca Cartel, Ricky, and the last two were La Yuri and El Polito. In 2006, Yuri and Polito met at a poor, state-run hospital Bolivia where El Polito was doing his residency and La Yuri worked as a nurse. It was love at first sight. From the first moment their eyes met, they were inseparable; A love like no other. One day a buchon named La Plaga walked into the E.R. all shot up. It was touch and go for a while, but Yuri and Polito were able to save his life. La Plaga was grateful. He showered them with gifts, invitations to the most exclusive parties, even a new car. And after a while, La Plaga made Yuri and Polito the personal medical staff of the Santa Blanca Cartel; but that wasn't their main job. See, Yuri and Polito know about the human body, they know about how much pain a person can endure before they'll die. They know how to keep a person alive and awake so they can feel the pain. And most of all, they know how to inflict that pain. That's what they do in Itacua Province. When Santa Blanca captures someone who refuses to talk, La Yuri and El Polito make them talk. They break people. Like I said, there were four people in the room the night Ricky Sandoval was murdered. Sueño, Ricky, Yuri, and Polito. They kept Ricky alive while Sueño tortured him, non-stop, for 47 hours straight. They broke Ricky Sandoval, then Sueño executed him. *'Recording': "Tainted Love" - Santa Blanca chief torturers - La Yuri and El Polito - get into a lover's spat over a man they just killed. **'Transcript:' *'Recording': "Breaking the Siege" - El Muro reports to El Sueño that the town of Culta is harboring rebels, and Sueño orders him to wipe the place right off the map. **'Transcript:' *'Recording': "The Call to Arms" - The beginning of the resistance. Pac Katari gives a gung-ho speech to the people of his town for the first time and declares himself to be the leader of the rebels. **'Transcript:' *'Picture Evidence': "Birth of a Resistance" - A picture of rebellion founder Pac Katari and Amaru in the first days of the insurgency. *'Picture Evidence': "Tactical Map" - A satellite picture showing positions of rebel forces at the Itacua border. *'Picture Evidence': '"Yuri and Polito Photogram"' - ''A Photogram post of La Yuri and El Polito, deeply in love. La Yuri & El Polito are the head interrogators for the Santa Blanca. *'Picture Evidence': '"A Courtesy Call"' - ''Security camera footage of El Sueño paying a visit to La Yuri and El Polito in Itacua. Yuri and Polito are the head interrogators for the Santa Blanca. *'Legend': '"Dogtown"' - ''There's a village in Itacua whose name no one in Bolivia dares to say. This village is called Yopil and locals believe it is cursed. A few months ago, all of its villages disappeared overnight. No one has seen anything or heard of them ever since. Some people believe Santa Blanca snatched the entire village. The village has since been colonized by a pack of hounds and is referred to as "Dogtown". The legend goes that if you use a special whistle you can control the dogs. *'Legend': "The Wiphala Flag" - The Wiphala is an indigenous emblem in the Andes. It is a seven-color flag with a checkered pattern, each color related to a natural or religious element. Its origin is confusing, and different versions exist, each depending on what part or ethnic group of the Inca Empire it represents. Since 2009, the Aymara version has officially become the dual flag of Bolivia along with the classic red, yellow, and green banner. it now stands as a symbol of ethnical diversity.